Let the Confusion Begin!
by my dramatics
Summary: Hermione and Ginny break a Time Turner, and get sent back to the Marauders Era. what will happen? Will they make enemy's or friends? And can they save the future? LJ SOC
1. Chapter 1

**Let The Confusion Begin!**

Hermione allowed herself a solemn pat on the back before getting down to business.

"I'M HEAD GIRL!" She squealed, hugging Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George, Fleur, Bill, and Mr. Weasley.

She was happy, ecstatic, and most importantly, Head Girl!

If you're confused, let me explain.

It's 7th year ((directly after the 6th book)) and Harry's left school. Ginny is in 6th year, and Ron and Hermione haven't officially left school. So, Hermione's head girl.

Fast forward a few weeks: It's the second day of term, and Hermione is walking with Ginny.

"Ginny, check out my new Time Turner!" Hermione said, pulling out the small hourglass respectively.

"Very bubbly." Ginny said, pulling out her new vocabulary after reading some new muggle books. Bubbly was annoying, but not the worst that Ginny's said.

"Yeah, and it's totally useful for all my NEWT subjects." Hermione let Ginny hold it, and then, turning the corner, the both of them ran smack into Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Ginny dropping the Time Turner, and Hermione grabbed the chain, along with Ginny.

But it still crashed into the floor, the bottom end breaking into a thousand tiny pieces, scattering over half the sand.

Hermione felt the familiar lurch and whir of being sent through time, and she clenched her teeth, fearing the worst.

When she opened her eyes, her head spinning, she saw amazingly that they were in the same exact place, hopefully the same time.

But it was only Ginny and herself, no Malfoy, or his goons. Shouldn't they be there, complaining about getting Mudblood filth on themselves?

Or maybe not.

Hermione stood, still a little woozy, and helped Ginny up. She heard voices, and Ginny dragged herself and Hermione into a tiny alcove hidden behind a tapestry.

"Bloody hell, what _is_ your problem?" A familiar voice said, obviously talking to someone, or several some ones.

"What's _yours,_ Potter?" a girl's voice said, angrily. Hermione glanced at Ginny, her eyes saying, 'Harry?'

Hermione looked out from the alcove, but withdrew her head almost immediately, having seen nothing.

"Nothing, my flower, is my problem, because despite everything wrong with me in your eyes, you're the only one who seems to notice."

'Flower?' Ginny thought, wondering who in hell Harry was talking to.

Hermione bit her lip, afraid of who was using Harry's name, and had taken his voice, because it obviously wasn't Harry.

"Potter! Just leave me alone!" The girl's voice was shrill with anger and frustration, but Hermione could tell it was a beautiful voice, one accustomed to singing or articulate speaking.

"I won't, Lily. Because there is obviously something bothering you, and I aim to find it."

Ginny's eyes went wide. 'Lily?' Hermione decided now would be a good time, so she stepped out from the alcove, and cheerily said, "Hello."

"Who are you?" asked a red-haired girl, standing almost nose to nose (in anger) with the man who was obviously James Potter.

"We're… the new exchange students." Hermione said nervously. Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you related?" asked Lily, her interest in James leaving all together and her focus on Ginny and Hermione now.

"Um. Yeah. Step sisters from Beauxbatons." Ginny said, looking toward Hermione for approval.

Hermione nodded, grinning. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione and my step-sister's name is Ginny. We're the… Covington sisters." With that, Hermione gave a little cursty, trying to play up the fact that they were raised at Beaxbatons, a proper school for young ladies. And the fact that they were foreign, and didn't know that curtsying wasn't the norm here.

Lily smiled, and said, "I'm Lily Evans. And that's the Insufferable Prat, or, as his friends call him, James Potter."

Ginny sucked in a breath, but Hermione took it in stride.

"Hallo, James. Nice to meet you both."

Ginny smiled, and shook James and Lily's hands. She wasn't one to curtsy, ever.

"We'd best be off," Hermione said, "We just arrived about a half hour ago and need to be sorted. We got very, very lost on our way to the headmasters office, care to show us the way, Lily, James?"

"I'll go, but only if _he_ stays away from me. As in, he doesn't go." Lily said, motioning down the hall.

Ginny and Hermione agreed, and they set off.

"What years are you in?" Lily said, smiling at the two.

"I'm in sixth." Ginny stated proudly, grinning.

"And I'm in seventh. We found that out this morning. We go by skill level, not age, at Beaxbatons."

"Interesting. What skill levels are there?"

"7 of them, we spend 7 years in school, same as you." Hermione was hoping to death Lily wouldn't ask any more about Beaxbatons, because Hermione had exhausted her knowledge on the French school.

"That neat." Lily said, and theys topped in front of the gargoyle that hid the entrance of the Headmaster's office.

"Here we are." Lily said, and continued, "Hope to see you girls later. Have fun!" and with that, Lily left.

Ginny and Hermione swallowed in unison.

Time to face the Headmaster, except now, they were in trouble.


	2. Not Going Back

**Chapter 2**

Ginny knocked politely on the gargoyle, as Lily had left them without a password.

"What are we gonna do? Wait until Dumbledore comes out?" Ginny asked, worried.

"Nah." Hermione said, pulling a ruffed up piece of parchment out of her pocket. "Good thing I borrowed this before we… er… left."

Hermione held up the Marauder's Map in her hands, and lay the tip of her wand on top of the gargoyle that marked Professor Dumbledore's office. A bubble appared, forming the words, "Pen and Ink." A strange password, but whatever worked!

Hermione looked the gargoyle in the eye, and said commandingly, "Pen and Ink!" The gargoyle sprung to life, moving with agility not expected with a stone statue.

Hermione led the way up the winding steps, with Ginny following. Both were very anxious what the Professor would do. Could he send them back?

Hermione was about to knock, when Dumbledore called from within.

"Come in, Hermione, come in, Ginny."

Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened, Dumbledore was very strange…

"You're lucky I was practicing Legilimens, girls." Dumbledore said as Hermione and Ginny came in. "It means you don't have to explain a thing."

Hermione sighed happily, while Ginny just stared uncomfortable and confusedly.

"Legilimens?" she asked, inquiringly.

"The art of, say, reading minds." Dumbledore said. "You broke a Time Turner, it brought you here, and you want my help. Correct?"

"Yeah, basically." Hermione said, nodding.

"Ok then." Dumbledore said, and he turned around, searching through books.

"Much research will have to be done, you're not an isolated case of a Time Turner breaking, but usually the travelers will only go an hour or so in the past or future. 20 years in the past is quite a new development in Time Turner science. It's never been tried!" Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly.

"So… You can't just send us back now?" Ginny said, disappointedly.

"Nope." Dumbledore said, cheerfully.

"Crap." Ginny muttered, sitting down heavily.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Hermione said, frowning thoughtfully.

"Create a cover story, stay in the past, or, for me, the present, and when I have fished my research and am able to return you to future, I shall do so. Until then, have fun!"

Hermione nodded glumly, and Ginny just sat there in shock.

As they stood to leave, Dumbledore called back to them, saying, "Might you have the Time Turner that broke?"

Hermione nodded, and withdrew the half-shattered Time Turner from her pocket.

They finally turned to go, and Hermione was a little heartened by the time they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"We'll be okay. Dumbledore will help us get back, and until then, we can… hang out?" Hermione said, putting her arm comfortingly around Ginny's shoulders.

"Yeah." Ginny said, smiling. "Let's save the future!"

"Eh?" Hermione said, confused by Ginny's words.

"Hello? Did you _see_ Lily and James? They going at it like cats and dogs! Fighting, that is."

Hermione nodded. "And when they're not together, they're wasting precious moments that they could be spending getting toward the point where they marry AND have Harry."

Hermione realized how serious it was. "Without Harry, Voldemort comes to power even faster. But, if we help Lily and James…"

"We can stop them from dying in the first place!" Ginny cried enthusiastically. But Hermione had bad news.

"But then Voldemort would still come to power. This is bad, real bad."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something…" Ginny said, smiling cheerily.

"Mhhmm.." Hermione said, pulling out the Marauders Map, and grinning happily.

"Check Mate." Hermione said, and Ginny and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room, 20 years in the past.

Hermione expected something different, you know, different chairs, different book cases, something. But it was almost identical to her common room, but a few chairs were in different places.

As if it mattered.

"Ooh! You guys are in Gryffindor?" A girl from the other side of the common room jumped up, and hurried over to where Ginny and Hermione stood.

"Yeah, we made it." Hermione said, grinning happily.

"Awesome!" Lily said, and she motioned to where she had been sitting.

"I suppose you'll be in my dorm, Hermione?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess." Hermione said, grinning faultily.

"But what about me?" Ginny said, and Lily smiled.

"You'll be in the 6th year dorm, don't worry, they're all nice enough." Lily smiled cheeringly, and Hermione nodded.

"Sooo… Do you have a boyfriend?" Ginny asked unabashedly.

"Yeah, I do… Alex Davies, quite a nice boy, if a bit short." Hermione bit her lip at these words, and she glanced around the common room, looking for the Davies boy.

"He's right… over… there! Let's go introduce you two, shall we?" Hermione and Ginny found themselves being dragged over to a tall, oaken bookshelf, where a short, blonde, and skinny boy sat, reading quite intently.

Lily bent over, and looked in his face, her hand covering his book.

"Hey Alex, meet my new friends!"

"Yeah… uhh… I was in the middle of a chapter, and uh…. Nice to meet you." And with that cheery exchange, Alex went back to his book.

Lily led them away, and sighed sadly.

"Well, _he's_ a bundle of fun." Ginny said sarcastically, winking at Hermione. Hermione knew what she was doing, and jumped right in.

"Yeah, are you dating him for the long, intelligent discussion, or did his great height and dashing looks draw you in?" Hermione was joking, grinning madly.

Lily frowned angrily. "I'm the one dating him, and you don't even know him! He's just… shy… and…" Hermione could sense that Lily had doubts about her relationship with Alex, and Ginny smiled sympathetically.

"We come from an all girl school. We can tell you and him aren't really that… compatible. You're too full of life. Alex… well, he's stuck in his books."

Lily nodded, sadly, and said, "But he's so nice at times. Grr, why can't he just be a horrible jerk so I wouldn't feel bad about dumping him?"

"But, he is! Does he pay attention to you?"

"No…"

"Does he even tlak to you?"

"Sometimes…"

And so on went the conversation, until Lily promised to dump Alex.

Easier said than done, really. Lily was quite the flake when it came to relationships (more when it came to ending them, actually) and Hermione could barely get her over to speak with Alex.

Lily took a deep breath, and…

Walked away quickly, freaking out.


End file.
